QUI SUISJE?
by samie974
Summary: Draco, la mauvaise foi personnifiée, aura des difficultés à montrer ses sentiments...Qui pourra l'aider?... Une sorte de journal intime...complète!
1. Chapter 1

_Qui suis-je ?_

**Premier chapitre : Mauvaise Foi**

_18 Décembre_

Les vacances vont bientôt commencer. Je crois que je ferai bien de faire, de commencer une sorte de journal. C'est vrai que beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis bientôt six ans passés à Poudlard.

Depuis tout petit on m'a appris à mépriser les autres et à me montrer toujours supérieur, et d'un côté je l'étais: j'étais riche, même immensément riche, beau et élevé avec des idées qui se trouvent sur une autre échelle que celle de la plupart des simples mortels.

Lorsqu'on m'appris que je devais aller à Poudlard et non à Durmstrang pour parfaire mon éducation magique, j'ai accepté, même si Durmstrang aurait été mieux approprié pour devenir un parfait mangemort (ceci montre bien ma naïveté !).Mais j'étais aussi très fier (enfin, c'est ce que je croyais) de faire mes études là où mon père Lucius Malefoy (ce crétin merdeux de son sang !) avait fait les siennes. J'étais donc à priori « heureux » de pouvoir prendre la relève de mon père, être à Serpentard – le plus beau des blasons de Poudlard- et surtout, avoir enfin une personne, des gens à qui parler « normalement ».

Ah ! C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié de dire que mon père m'a tenu à l'écart de tout contact humain (sauf ma mère et mon parrain Severus…et le précepteur durant les onze années qui ont précédées mon entrée à Poudlard).

Oui, j'allais enfin pouvoir me faire des amis (c'est que j'ai cru).Et dans ma bêtise, lorsque Crabbe et Goyle sont venus me voir sur le quai n° 9 3/4 je croyais qu'eux aussi étaient aussi paumés que moi. J'étais heureux qu'ils viennent me parler, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un sourire qui remontait jusqu'aux oreilles.

Mais, finalement, rien n'est apparu sur mon visage, ni joie, ni peur, ni angoisse, juste un rictus signifiant le mépris (la seule expression que je sache vraiment exprimer avec beaucoup de sincérité… je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr de ça aussi). J'étais de marbre! Ceci a rendu plus facile ma tâche de montrer ma supériorité à ces deux crétins serviles.

Et depuis, ils ne me lâchent plus ! (Et d'un côté je les remercie quand même un peu). C'est vrai qu'en matière grise ils étaient très peu fournis : je leur donnais un ordre et ils l'exécutaient (souvent ils n'arrangeaient rien du tout).Si je me plaignais (je déteste ce mot ! RRrrrrr !) de quelqu'un ou de quelque chose, ils mettaient tout en œuvre pour que la chose ou la personne en question ne soit plus l'objet de ma plainte !

Finalement, cela fait presque six ans que je traîne avec eux et je ne m'en pl… et je m'en suis accommodé.

Durant ces six années, j'ai pris en horreur les gens qui se…plaignent (disons-le puisqu'il le faut) sans arrêt comme ce Ronald Weasley dont toute la famille est traître à son sang !(Et oui ! J'ai été élevé dans l'esprit du sang pur).

Il traîne toujours avec cette Sang–De–Bourbe, cette Hermione Granger, la mademoiselle je-sais-tout, comme aime l'appeler mon parrain. Mais le pire des trois, celui qui m'énerve au plus au point, c'est ce petit morveux et prétentieux Môsieur Harry Potter.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a de plus que moi ce Harry Potter pour que les gens veulent absolument être avec lui, être son ami ? C'est vrai quoi ! Il est célèbre et alors ! Moi je suis riche ! Je suis toujours super bien sapé et lui, il prend ses vêtements 2 tailles au- dessus (pour les garder plus longtemps je suppose !). Ses parents sont connus, et alors les miens aussi ! En fait…surtout mon père !

Cela ne change rien au fait que j'aurai pu lui apporté une réputation et plus de gloire si il avait accepté d'être mon am…à mon service (tout comme Crabbe et Goyle), mais il a refusé et c'était tant pis pour lui ! Il se croit vraiment tout permis ce petit bouseux, crétin visqueux de…

En tout cas, je ne comprends pas et ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi ON VEUT DEVENIR LE POTE DE POTTER !

Je me rappelle des frères Crivey qui lui courraient après en 4ème année. Lorsqu'ils ont compris que Potter les fuyait, ils étaient un peu en colère mais par la suite, ils ont trouvé une excuse pour ce morveux : il devait se concentrer pour résoudre l'énigme pour le tournoi de Trois Sorciers (quelle excuse bidon ! Ppfffuuu !)

Par contre l'année que j'ai préféré à Poudlard, était bien évidemment la 2ème année, lorsque tout le monde a appris que Potter parlait le Fourchelang. Toutes les personnes qui voulaient soi-disant devenir son ami, se sont mises à le fuir comme la peste ; même ses soi-disant meilleurs amis avaient pris un peu de distance par rapport à lui.

Il a dû vraiment se sentir seul (comme moi…c'est faux !)

Je profite de mes vacances pour écrire un peu car pendant les cours, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, surtout avec les deux bozos qui me collent au derrière

Ah ! Aujourd'hui la neige s'est arrêtée de tomber pour de bon et le soleil revient déjà.

Tiens ! Y a quelqu'un dehors ! C'est le fameux Harry Potter, et il est avec sa chouette !

Remarque: un véritable cou de génie a dû passer dans sa minable caboche, parce que sa chouette est vraiment belle !

°°oo00oo°°°°oo00oo°°

_25 Décembre _

Trop bourré pour écrire koi ke ce soi. Gueule de bois, envie de vomir. Pas de cadeaux pour moi. (Tiens Harry était pas mal hier soir !)

°°oo00oo°°°°oo00oo°°

_31 Décembre_

Encore bu boooooooocoup ! chuis presque dans les vapes et ce que j'ai écrit sur Potter est fooooooo. Ce soir je m'envoie en l'air avec Pansy, Ca fait longtemps qu'elle attendait ça ! (Harry n'était pas au château ce soir, ainsi que ses deux guignols). Tant pis pour eux ! J'ai failli faire un strip-tease !

°°oo00oo°°°°oo00oo°°

_2 Janvier _

Putain la gueule de bois que je me suis prise ! Je retire tout ce que j'ai pu dire pendant les fêtes, mais par contre Pansy est vraiment un bon coup !

Je retire surtout ce que j'ai dit sur H…Potter !

°°oo00oo°°°°oo00oo°°

_6 Janvier_

Mon cadeau de noël de cette année était mon arrêt de mort, même carrément mon certificat de décès. Mon père m'a appris que j'allais être un mangemort, tout comme lui et mon parrain, que je le veuille ou non (maintenant il n'y plus personne pour s'opposer à lui).

Je n'ai pas laissé paraître mes sentiments, ni aucun trouble apparent (et je te remercie père pour cela). Un Malefoy doit rester digne, même dans l'adversité !

Il y deux semaine de cela j'aurais trouvé cela cool et hyper bien de faire la même chose que mon père: devenir un serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, torturer et tuer des Moldus, me venger de la Sang-De-Bourbe (je n'ai pas oublier ce coup de poing) et surtout faire subir un des sortilèges impardonnables à Lui (Harry Potter).

Je le déteste de plus en plus depuis une semaine (Laisse tomber, vaut mieux pas que je te dise !)

Oui cela aurait été tout à fait différent avant cette nuit- là, près du lac …

Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui m'a pris ! Je n'aurais jamais dû le faire.

Cela fais deux semaines que je me posais certaine questions du genre: pourquoi est-ce que les gens me fuyaient ? Je suis riche, beau, intello, et j'ai une super popularité (ouais bon, auprès des Serpentard) alors pourquoi ?

Pour me vider l'esprit, j'ai commencé à provoquer ces être mortels, qui sont supposés être des élèves de Poudlard, et malheureusement pour moi je m'en suis pris à Luna Lovegood.

Et à la fin de cette confrontation c'était moi qui avais le cœur brisé. En fait, elle m'a ouvert les yeux !

Elle a osé dire ce que personne d'autre (et même pas moi) n'aurait osé dire devant moi, et cela m'a fait affreusement mal !

Sans m'en rendre compte, elle venait de monter dans mon estime (c'est un peu dur à expliquer là). Elle m'a montré une vérité que j'essayais de cacher depuis bientôt deux ans.

…

…

A suivre

Fin chapitre I


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Tous ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont issus du monde d'Harry Potter de JK Rowling. Je répète: tous ces personnages ne m'appartiennent…pas... (squicks…ggll…)

**Résumer:** Draco se livre dans son journal intime, et il va bientôt nous raconter ce qu'a pu bien lui dire Luna Lovegood...

**n/a: **Merci à toutes les personnes qui ont lu ma toute première fic. et à ceux qui m'ont laissé des review: merci beaucoup! Merci aussi à Quiproquo!(merci madame!lol). Je vous laisse la suite: voicile deuxième chapitre!

Chapitre II : Juste pour un baiser

oooOOOOooo

C'est une vérité qui fut toujours enfouie au plus profond de moi, et pourtant…

Luna Lovegood (une écervelée de Serdaigle, en plus), a été beaucoup plus perspicace que moi !

Et oui ! Pour tout vous dire, elle a clairement vu en moi :

« Tu sais Malefoy ! La chose qui t'effraye le plus, c'est la solitude ! Tous tes cam…non même pas ! Tous tes serviteurs te doivent obéissance et une loyauté, n'est-ce pas ? (On avait l'impression qu'elle rêvait ! Elle fixait un point qui était comme qui dirait à l'intérieur de moi…)

Mais tout cela ils le font par crainte ! Et oui ! Ils ont peur de toi Draco, et encore ce n'est même pas de toi qu'ils ont peur c'est de ton nom et surtout de ton père !

Je vais t'apprendre une chose, tu es très naïf, car pour ton père tu n'es qu'une sorte demarionnette, un pion de plus, un simplepantin (de ce point de vue je suis d'accord avec elle !) »

La seule chose que craignent mes « serviteurs », c'était mon nom, et nom pas moi Draco. Pour eux je ne suis qu'un nom!

Et elle m'a dit tout ceci d'un ton extrêmement froid de sa part et toujours avec son air rêveur (ça vous donne froid dans le dos ! BRrrrr !)

J'ai compris que ce qu'elle m'a dit était vrai et pourtant je voulais encore nier l'évidence que mon père me formait pour devenir un mangemort qui lui ferai honneur devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui donnera la préférence de Voldemort ! (Pour moi, c'était un modèle, MON modèle ! Enfin c'est ce que je croyais !).

Ça ne me dérangeait pas de devenir un mangemort, mais, pas maintenant, pas tout de suite ! (En pensant que Potter retarderait l'arrivée de Voldemort !)

Je VEUX vivre ma vie !

Finalement j'ai eu la confirmation des dires de Luna. Pendant les vacances, j'ai reçu une lettre de la part de mon père m'annonçant le décès de ma mère (le fumier !)

Ma mère a été la seule personne qui m'a vraiment écouté, pour la première et unique fois de ma vie. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'aurait écouté lorsque je lui ait faitsavoir ma décision de poursuivre mes études pour devenir médicomage (à l'époque j'avais peur des réactions de mon père ! Ben…aujourd'hui aussi en fait).

Elle a été heureuse que je lui dise ça (et je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait avoir un sourire aussi doux et chaleureux !).

Pour moi, ma mère n'était qu'une larve qui se contentait de restait dans un coin et d'approuver tout ce que mon père disait : elle avait l'air si absente lorsqu'il était là ! (_Père_, qui a bien pu inventer une idiotie pareil!)

C'était la seule et unique fois que j'ai vu ma mère s'affirmée devant Lui, (il a été aussi étonné que moi)... et c'était pour moi, pour me défendre: ça ne l'a pas plu à Lui, il a été très en colère et c'est vrai qu'à ce moment-là, je craignais pour la vie de ma mère.

Et voila que j'apprends que ma mère est morte, seule, sans personne... sans moi pour la défendre!

Ce soir, j'ai compris, que c'était mon père qui l'avait tuée. J'avais aussicompris que jamais plus je ne considèrerais Lucius Malefoy comme mon père! Il l'avait tué simplement parce qu'elle contrariait son plan et surtout parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne gâte son jouet (moi !).

Il avait tué la seule personne qui avait eu de l'affection pour moi, la seule personne qui ait pour l'instant, vraiment compter à mes yeux!

Je n'étais réellement qu'un pion pour lui: j'étais celui qui allait le glorifier auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Oui, j'aurais dû,… je dois devenir un mangemort maintenant!

Mais j'ai ouvert les yeux, ou plutôt, on m'a aidé à les ouvrir. Et ce que j'ai vu, ce n'était qu'un gamin solitaire, naïf et surtout un pleurnichard qui n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre sans arrêt (il fallait que je l'écrive!).

Le soir où j'ai eu connaissance de la mort de ma mère, j'ai souhaité ne jamais être venu au monde; j'aurais voulu disparaître, mourir…Je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec mon père et sa clique de mangemorts.

Pour me changer un peu les idées, je me suis rendu près du lac (pourquoi, ça je sais pas).

Je crois qu'il avait quelque chose de reposant, et surtout quelque chose de sécurisant, qui me portait à la rêverie (qu'est-ce que je raconte?).

J'étais donc près du lac, et puis, je me suis rappelé d'une chanson: « vœux à l'étoile ». Et j'ai fait un vœu, le vœu d'être sauvé, que mon destin soit changé…que je ne sois pas un Malefoy…et surtout trouver quelqu'un de sincère à qui parler.

O

O

Mais je sais que certains vœux ne se réaliserons jamais…tout ce que je veux c'est quelqu'un qui m'aide à me relever.

O

O

En pensant à tout ça: mon enfance gâchée, ma mère morte, ma solitude…mes larmes se sont mises à couler sur mes joues (Heureusement que j'étais dans un endroit un peu retiré.)

Je me sentais vraiment seul et j'avais peur de cette solitude, celle qui fait se refermer sur soi les ténèbres et empêche les mots de sortir, car ils ont été enfermés au plus profond de notre cœur (voilà que je me mets à parler comme un poète: les sentiments ça me réussit pas).

Tous les sentiments qui ont été enfermés dans cette boîte, par l'éducation de mon…de Lucius, se sont échappés et cela m'a affreusement fait souffrir!

O

O

Plongé dans mes sombres pensées je n'avais pas sentit qu'IL était là!

Il s'est approché de moi doucement, et il m'a pris dans ses bras sans rien dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai pleuré de plus belle.

Harry Potter (et oui vous avez devinez je suppose), oui lui-même, il est resté là, près de moi, attendant que je me calme un peu.

O

Maintenant que j'y pense, je me rappelle qu'une fois, j'avais senti une étrange sensation lorsque je l'ai croisé après la mort de son parrain, Sirius Black. J'avais voulu me jeter dans ses bras et pleurer, pleurer et lui dire tout ce qui n'allait pas!

O

Cette nuit-là, j'ai pleuré…comme un enfant. Oui, comme un enfant! Je n'ais pas honte (sur le coup non, mais après…).

Après quelques minutes, une étrange conversation a débuté:

_- Pourquoi est-ce que les gens se plaignent sans arrêt ? Lui demandais-je. J'ai l'impression, qu'ils n'ont que ça à faire…ils se plaignent du temps, de leur travail, de tout! Je déteste ce genre de personnes et pourtant…je suis comme c'est gens là!_

_Qui suis-je un simple gamin, portant un nom qu'il ne devrait pas porter ou une personne à part entière ?_

Harry resta un instant sans parler, caressant d'une main mes cheveux pour me calmer; il m'a dit ensuite des choses bien étranges mais apaisantes:

_« Tu veux savoir pourquoi les gens se plaignent? Tout simplement parce que c'est dans la nature humaine. L'homme ne peut s'empêcher de toujours se plaindre, car il est toujours insatisfait!_

_Mais il oublie quelque fois les choses qu'il a déjà et ne s'en rend compte qu'une fois qu'il les a perdues._

_C'est tout à fait normal. Ce soir, Draco, tu te sens seul, il te manque quelque chose, et tu ne l'avais pas vu auparavant, car maintenant tu l'as perdue. »_

Il avait tout a fait raison H… ce Potter: j'avais perdu l'affection de ma mère et je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte à quel point elle m'aimait! (Au point d'en mourir!)

Ces paroles m'apaisaient et c'est pour cela qu'Harry continua de parler, ses paroles sont restées dans ma mémoire:

_- Draco, ce masque que tu portes depuis longtemps maintenant, il serait temps que tu l'enlèves. Je ne suis pas là pour te critiquer Draco, mais je sais simplement que tu te sens seul et incompris, je suis déjà passé par là!_

_Si tu te plains, c'est parce que tu n'as pas encore trouvé la personne qui, dans le monde entier, saura t'écouter._

_Tu cherches ce que tout homme recherche dans sa vie: des amis, une famille, une personne à aimer! Crois moi tout cela t'attend quelque part, dans ce monde !_

_Bats-toi, montre que tu n'es pas seulement une simple marionnette !_

_- Je suis si stupide, ai-je dis doucement, je suis vraiment STUPIDE. Il a fallu que ma mère…meure pour comprendre à quel point je suis stupide! (J'étais si dépendant de ceux qui m'entouraient!)_

Un silence s'est installé entre nous, comme si il avait besoin de temps pour comprendre que je m'étais confié à lui! (Ah ! les Gryffondors!) Finalement, il s'est décidé à me répondre:

_«Il y a bien des choses que l'on ne comprend qu'en agressant les autres et en souffrant…il y a aussi tout un tas de sentiments qu'on éprouve qu'au moment où l'on est tombé au plus bas._

_On s'oppose souvent à des choses bonnes pour nous, mais quand on est au bord du gouffre…alors, à ce moment-là, on commence à avoir réellement envie de ces choses bonnes._

_Pour consoler notre douleur, il faut de la gentillesse_ (sur ce, Harry caressa mes joues baignées de larmes)…

_Pour que l'on sache que les ténèbres existent, il faut du soleil_, (il caressa ensuite mes cheveux blonds qui reflétaient la lumière de la lune, ce soir-là)…

_Il ne faut négliger ni l'un, ni l'autre…tout est précieux dans le vie. Il ne faut rien rejeter, même si tu te trompes de nombreuses fois!_ (Harry essuya tour à tour toutes ces larmes qui continuaient à couler sur mes joues au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait)

_Rien n'est jamais perdu…tant que tu as décidé de te servir de tes échecs pour continuer à avancer_ (à ce moment, son souffle est devenu plus court, ainsi que la distance qui séparait sa tête de la mienne).

_Toutes nos expériences sont comme de l'engrais, elles servent à nourrir notre personnalité…_

(La distance entre ses lèvres et les miennes était infime et je sentais son souffle sur mon visage. Cette attirance que l'on avait l'un pour l'autre à ce moment était presque irréelle, magique même.)

_Voila ma vision de voir les choses…Draco.»_

Sur ces mots, ses lèvres sont venus se poser sur mes lèvres en un doux et tendre baiser: c'était vraiment…hum…étrange. (**N/a: «un tendre et doux baiser fut échanger entre un ange blessé et un beau ténébreux, une nuit de pleine lune, près d'un lac qui avait la propriété de faire naître les romances» c'est beau non ?)**

oooOOOOooo

Je le déteste, il a profité de moi (même si ses paroles m'ont fait beaucoup de bien).

J'étais mal, je viens de perdre ma mère bordel, et tout ce que trouve à faire H…Potter c'est de m'embrasser !

Bon, se calmer, sinon tout le monde saura ce qui s'est passé! (Je ne suis pas encore tomber trop bas, il est vraiment pas mal, Potter !)

Aujourd'hui…y a un beau soleil mais j'ai l'impression que tout est gris. Je rumine encore tous ces évènements, je commence à avoir mal au crâne et des hallucinations (j'ai l'impression que Potter n'arrête pas de ma mâter !)

…

…

A suivre

Fin chapitre 2

Et voilà la fin du 2ème chapitre (enfin !), il me reste simplement le 3ème et dernier chapitre à écrire et ce sera la fin de ma toute première fic !

J'ai vraiment envie de sauter de joie !

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, ce serait bien comme ça vous m'aiderais un peu pour la suite!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** sérieusement, tous les personnages ne sont pas à moi et ils sont la tutelle de J.K Rowling, j'assure la garde de ses personnages à mes heures perdues.

Mais le monde d'Harry Potter est respecté ! Je vous l'assure.

**N/a:** Je remercie déjà toutes les personnes qui ont lu ma fic ! Je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui auraient voulu me laisser une review (je n'ai pourtant fait aucune manip!)

Maintenant, j'ai tout arrangé, on devrait pouvoir me laisser une review, et bonne lecture !

Voici le troisième et dernier chapitre!

**Résumer: **Draco se plaint sans arrêt dans son journal, mais la mort de sa mère et l'indifférence de son père le laisse désemparé. Harry l'a aidé à mieux comprendre ce qui lui arrive mais Draco accepte très mal cette nouvelle réalité.

* * *

000oooo000

Chapitre 3: _Une simple personne_

10 Janvier:

Deux heures de Potions avec les Gryffondors ! J'ai mal au crâne !

Je viens d'apprendre que Crabbe e Goyle sont devenus des mangemorts à part entière (enfin ! en cours d'instruction) et bien évidemment, ils ont la « belle » marque des Ténèbres sur leur bras !

Ils sont fiers d'eux ces crétins ! (Ils pensent que comme ça, ils vont pouvoir me surpasser !)

Bien sûr ils voulaient savoir si moi aussi j'avais cette marque…et que pouvais-je faire d'autre que mentir!

J'ai affirmé que j'étais devenu moi aussi un mangemort mais que je n'aime pas montrer ma marque, au cas où si une personne nous surprenait (en particulier Dumbledore).

Passons à autre chose, ces deux gros nigauds se sont attaqués à Parkinson: l'histoire, c'est qu'après la nuit…torride (disons le, Pansy est vraiment…hummmm au lit !), qu'on a passé ensemble, elle croyait déjà qu'on allait se marier… Elle REVE ! Moi, un Malefoy, me marier avec un truc comme ça ! (n/a : dsl pour ceux qui aime bien Pansy Parkinson)

Bon passons, Crabbe et Goyle s'en sont pris à elle pour lui faire comprendre que j'en avais marre qu'elle me colle au cul !

Je crois qu'elle a compris au bout d'une semaine à l'infirmerie: le pire c'est qu'elle m'en veut alors que je n'ai rien fait d'autre que de me…plaindre (toujours difficile d'admettre ça !).

Elle a failli me tuer lorsque je suis parti la voir à l'infirmerie (elle a essayé de me fracasser le crâne avec la chaise !), mais heureusement que Madame Pomfresh est arrivée !

Maintenant Pansy ne me parle plus depuis (elle s'est rapprochée de la bande à H…Potter, merde, elle l'aime bien on dirait !)

12 Janvier: 

'tain, fait chier, pourquoi sont-ils toujours fourrer ensemble ces deux-là ?

Toujours ensemble à parler…et le pire c'est que tout le monde trouve cela assez normal !

Une Serpentarde et un Gryffondor, ensemble ! Parkinson et le Saint Potter ensemble !

Et tout le monde trouve cela normal !

Je suis peut-être le seul qui soit resté réaliste, à moins que je ne sois devenu fou !

C'est bizarre, mais j'ai comme l'impression que Saint Potter cache quelque chose à ses « meilleurs » potes…Peut-être est-il sur la voie de la conversion : Pansy et lui ne se quitte plus et dès qu'ils sont seul, ils se font des confidences d'une manière …un peu trop…intime (et même Granger et Weaslaid s'étonnent de tous ces secrets).

16 Janvier:

Tiens ! Voilà Parkinson qui revient à Serpentard ! Elle ne m'en veut plus peut-être !

Eh ben non ! Marre de Potter ? Non plus ! Au contraire, elle n'arrête pas « d'essayer » de me parler de lui !

Cause de ce retournement de situation: la jalousie des deux légumes qui servent d'amis au Saint Potter ! Et puis je manquait à Pansy (Je ne lui en voudrais jamais assez pour ce baiser …).

Malheureusement pour moi, Pansy et Potter n'arrêtent pas de se parler, en public et SURTOUT lorsque je suis là: ce sont de grands cris de joie, comme si ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des mois; « Harry chou » par-ci, « Pansy chérie » par-là…et moi je suis en plein milieu de tout ce bordel !

Je préférais encore que Pansy traîne tout le temps avec Potter et ses potes.

Qu'ai-je fais au Seigneur, comme disent les Moldus !

18 Janvier:

J'ai appris que Pansy est bi…

C'est bizarre, mais c'est comme un soulagement: ELLE NE VA PLUS ME COLLER AU CUL ! (Danse de la victoire et de la chance combinées, n'imaginez surtout pas à quoi ça pourrait ressembler !)

Comment je l'ai su ! Elle parlait avec son « Harry chou » (c'est mignon mais un peu trop ringard !) _Ne prenez pas en compte ce que je viens de penser !_

Elle disait qu'elle avait eu la confiance de CELLE qui lui plaisait. C'est mot pour mot ce qu'elle a dit !

Harry…enfin Potter…a voulu avoir sa place dans l'affaire, donc histoire de se vanter, il disait que c'était un peu grâce à lui…pffuu ! On sait bien que t'es le meilleur Saint Potter: au Quidditch, en DCFM, en amitié aussi …au lit…hum…peut-être…je pense pas !

Pourquoi je suis déjà arrivé à ce sujet ?

Je crois que je suis fatigué, là !

22 Janvier:

Je…viens de voir Granger et Pansy s'embrasser ! Mais je deviens fou !

Granger, une Sang de Bourbe !

Attendez ! Le pire c'est que Pansy l'a ramenée dans sa chambre…Ah ! Salazar que vous ai-je fait ?

Je ne veux pas m'étendre sur ce chapitre…c'est DEGUEULASSE ! Granger !

Même Zabini s'y est mis: sortir avec des Gryffondors est devenue une mode à Poudlard !

Bientôt on me verra, moi aussi, avec un des ces minables de Gryffondors.

Pourquoi pas Harry Potter, tant qu'on y est ! Beurk, Potter ! Même si il a une belle gueule d'ange et de belles petites fesses!...hum, hum…je ne pourrais pas sortir avec lui !

Changeons de sujet: Severus, mon parrain, m'a fait savoir que mon père essayerait d'utiliser le sortilège de l'Imprérium pour m'obliger à devenir un mangemort.

Lucius est vraiment incorrigible…J'ai suivi le conseil de mon parrain et j'ai demandé de l'aide au vieux hibou qui nous sert de directeur, Albus Dumbledore.

Il n'est pas aussi fou que ça, finalement, il a accepté de m'aider, mais il a imposé une condition: que je surveille Potter, et que j'apprenne qui il est vraiment (et je dis qu'il n'étais pas fou !).

Moi ! Moi ! Surveillé Potter, il est assez grand pour ne plus avoir de baby-sitter !

Potter, c'est celui qui doit combattre Voldemort, c'est le Survivant et puis c'est tout !

28 Janvier:

Finalement, je fais ce que Dumbledore m'a dit de faire: je veille sur Potter !

Le problème, c'est que Pansy a remarqué que je louchais souvent sur Potter. J'ai donc été obligé de raconter un bobard. Et le seul que j'ai trouvé: penser que Potter n'est pas si mal, si il s'arrangeait un peu mieux, qu'au lit, il ne devrait pas être mauvais et que je voudrais bien me le faire juste pour voir !

En gros, voilà ce que j'ai raconté. Maintenant, Pansy n'arrête pas de me parler de Potter (ce qui, d'un côté, m'aide à savoir qui il est vraiment !)

Et comme je m'en doutais un peu, il est sensible (proche de la femmelette !), il est bi ! (Ça je ne l'aurai jamais pensé) et qu'il avait un mec en vue ! (Et j'ai appris plein d'autre chose sur sa vie privée qui ne vous regarde pas tant que ça)

Un mec…j'espère pour lui que c'est un beau mec, sinon... … Rien, je ne ferais rien.

Ce soir j'ai appris qu'il sera au lac…on…je vais aller lui parler…et lui dire…le remercier de m'avoir remonter le moral la dernière fois (mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai apprécié ses lèvres pulpeuses…euh…son baiser !)

30 Janvier:

J'ai été contaminé, moi aussi ! Je suis devenu fou !

Non plus tard ! Commençons par le début !

Je suis parti au lac, le soir du 28, et Harry y était bien évidemment !

Au fait, le con (c'était plutôt moi dans ce cas-là), il m'attendait. Je suis resté bête lorsqu'il m'a dit que grâce à Pansy, il pouvait enfin me parler seul à seul ! J'ai essayé de me rebeller mais lorsqu'il m'a pris dans ses bras…c'était si chaud ! Je me sentais si en sécurité dans ses bras que je n'ai rien fait pour en sortir.

Il me disait ce que je refusais d'entendre au début: il M'AIME ! Moi Draco Malefoy, le mec qui lui a pourri la vie !

Euh… (N/a: rougissement intense des joue de Draco !) après quelques baisers fougueux et des caresses passionnées…on s'est retrouvé dans ma chambre (je ne sais d'ailleurs pas comment on a fait pour rentrer sans être vu !).

Finalement, je retire ce que j'ai dis, Harry est super bon au lit !

Bizarrement, mon parrain était heureux de nous voir ensemble le lendemain, il nous a surpris au réveil (gênés, surtout Harry, on a vite remis nos vêtements).

Pourquoi est-il venu si tôt ? Il a gâché mon plaisir ! (Sadique !)

Maintenant moi aussi j'ai mon Gryffondor attitré, et je ne changerais Harry contre personne d'autre (Harry laisse moi finir d'écrire…sûr que dans cette position je dois te donner envie !)

Profitons des moments heureux tant qu'il y en a; j'aurai au moins connu l'amour !

(J'arrive Harry, et prends garde à tes petites fesses !)

Qui suis-je, finalement ? rien de plus que Draco, une personne qui en aime une autre qui s'appelle Harry, et qui ferait tout pour faire durer ces instants de bonheur le plus longtemps possible !

PS: J'ai appris que Severus et Sirius étaient ensemble, c'est bizarre mais je ne les voyais pas du tout ensemble (tout comme moi et Harry en fait !). C'est dommage que Sirius soit mort !

Donc c'est pour cela que mon parrain était content, ça lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Dans le fond, il aime bien Harry !

FIN

* * *

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont lu, à ceux m'ont laissé des review et à ceux qui ne m'en ont pas laissé. Merci pour vos encouragements, ça m'a beaucoup aidé !

Et je suis heureuse de finir ma toute première fic !

Maintenant je vais me creuser la tête, qui est déjà pauvre en idée originale, pour écrire une autre histoire !

N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis, reviewer à fond !


End file.
